


That's Why the Lady is a Tramp by Sageness [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: DCU, White Collar
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of That's Why the Lady is a Tramp by SagenessSummary: He steps out of the gloom after she's glared at him for a ten-count. "Catwoman," he says. (June as Catwoman).





	That's Why the Lady is a Tramp by Sageness [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That's Why the Lady is a Tramp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95636) by [sageness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : That's Why the Lady is a Tramp

**Author**

****Reader** : Rhea314**

****

****

**Fandom** : White Collar, DCU

 **Character** ;: June/Byron, Batman/Catwoman

 **Rating** : Teen

 **Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply

 **Summary** : He steps out of the gloom after she's glared at him for a ten-count. "Catwoman," he says. (June as Catwoman).

 **Text** : <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/95636"> here </a>

 **Length** : 0:09:44

Download Link: <a href="[MP3 Here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/That%27s%20Why%20the%20Lady%20is%20a%20Tramp%20by%20Sageness.mp3)

8.92 MB 


End file.
